American History
by aD1990
Summary: The Cullens, and especially Carlisle's vision of American history as time flies. please review


**Events**

1960

**Carlisle POV**

August 2000, Forks, WA. I was sitting on the couch of the living room, reading James Ellroy's _American Tabloid_, a famous book, first part of an unfinished trilogy: _Underworld USA_. The events narrated by the well-known author brought me fourty years before, in 1960, the rise of JFK.

November 1960, Hoquiam, WA. I was coming home from work at the hospital. Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were certainly waiting for me there. My last night shift had kept me working until dawn and even though the kids would have to leave for school in a few hours, I'd still have my dear wife with me. I had my day off, in order to sleep at home, for every human had to take some rest after a whole night work. But it wasn't my case. I didn't need to sleep. I only needed to see my family.

I turned on my radio, allowing myself to mentally rest. The news lady was speaking. The election for presidency was in barely ten days and information channels were all turned on the subject, which was quite normal. Debates had taken place and it had been said that the young John Fitzgerald Kennedy would win against Richard Nixon. We had heard a lot about the Kennedy Family. It was now quite well-known, for it was composed of a numerous politically implicated members, such as the father Joe, or the brother "Bobby", US Senator and very close to his older brother "Jack". No matter what the results of the election would be, after ten years of Dwight Eisenhower, it was as clear as day that America was ready for some change and especially for some charisma in the White House. Both Kennedy and Nixon were promising on the matter.

I had thought about it quite often the past weeks. Who would get my vote? Between the both men running for presidency, it was pretty difficult to find out which one would be better than the other, for if Jack was indeed quite young, handsome with his "Hollywood-star face", promising and obviously devoted to his country, Nixon seemed basically sure of himself and maybe a little more experienced. Deep inside, I believed Jack to be our new leader.

Even thought we Cullens had never taken much interest in Politics, I had always made it a point to vote at every presidency election. After all, we had this sort of blessing that allowed us to go through ages without any physical or moral damages, and we could observe society as it ran its course through time. Evolution was one of the most interesting process of life and I had the privilege of witnessing it. Might as well enjoy it…

I stopped the car and before I got out, my door opened and Esme welcomed me home with a warm smile. True love. That was us. Nothing –and I mean _nothing_- would ever tear us both apart. She was part of me and I was part of her. She was my soul. The guardian of the remaining shreds of my past humanity, and I knew it to be safe with her.

"Hello," I said smoothly with a gentle smile, taking her in my arms. She kissed me softly but truly. Apparently, I had missed her, for she always acted like this when it was the case.

She returned my hello and took my hand. "Come, Carlisle, come in. The kids are still here. They'll leave in a few hours," she said, taking me to the door, her eyes locked in mines, still smiling.

As we got in the living room, I found Edward sitting at the piano, ready to play. Ah, good, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. How I enjoyed listening to Edward play.

"Good morning, Carlisle," my son greeted me with a small nod and crocked smile. I did the same.

Esme kept on holding my hand and as she sat on the couch, she pulled me down, so I would sit beside her. Her eyes were now only for Edward. Mines were for her and for her only. Edward's agile fingers started running on the keys of his beloved instrument.

I took my wife's chin in my hands as gently as I could and turned her hear so that her eyes would meet mines again. I already missed her loving look on me. God, was that even possible? The more I was with her, the more I wanted her. I was beginning to doubt any man could ever love his wife as much as I did.

I heard a small laugh coming from the piano. Surely Edward listening to my thoughts. I didn't mind him laughing at it. He simply couldn't understand what I felt.

When Esme's golden eyes met mines once more, I felt reassured and lust and wild desire sprang through my entire body. Shame. The kids were here, Edward, the mind-reader was right next to me, I couldn't possibly begin having this kind of thoughts. Not yet. However, once the kids would leave for school, then I could be able to freely feel desire and free my instincts. For now, I had to calm down.

Esme smiled to me. Her beautiful lips, her white teeth, her pale skin and golden hair… She was there for me. I felt her hand squeeze mine and she looked back at Edward, still playing. It was then I realized he was playing that special tune he had composed for Esme. Every time he played it, Esme was filled with joy, and simply knowing that did the same to me. She turned her face back to me and closed her eyes. She put her head against my shoulder and sigh in relief. She was feeling good. I caressed her hand with mine and she softly kissed my head.

"How was your day?" she whispered. "Or should I say –night?"

"Fine, thank you," I answered slowly. "How about yours?"

"Just the same. Only, I missed you a lot," she said, caressing my chest before lowering her hand down to my pants, right between my legs, feeling my manhood. I straightened at once and took her hand in mine. This wasn't fair, she couldn't do this to me when Edward was there. She laughed softly and caressed my cheek.

"It's okay, Carlisle," she whispered in my ear. I simply couldn't resist her, so I smiled and kissed her lips tenderly.

Ten days later. I was showering. The cool water falling on my bare skin was sweet. I was feeling just fine, every stern thought was out of my mind in this instant. No more concern for fifteen minutes. No more thinking about my patients, lying in their bed, waiting for me, no more concerning about how my dear ones were doing. It was perfect. Cool –a word I realized I didn't use much. Maybe not enough…

I heard the door open and then close. Someone was in. Well, most particularly my wife, that was for sure, for none of my kids would have entered, knowing I was there. I didn't react, letting her do what she had planned. The curtain behind me slid a little and I felt her coming behind me. I felt her gentle touch on my body, which was quite pleasant, so I closed my eyes, allowing pleasure to arouse me. She giggled. I turned to face her and her beautiful face smiled to me. I kissed her passionately, the hot water now falling on the both of us. Might have been _one_ of the greatest showers I ever took.

I sat on the couch. Edward was right next to me, reading some Shakespeare. My, my, wasn't it the fiftieth time he was reading it?

"Actually, it's only the third…" he said with a small smile on his face. I laughed softly and grabbed the remote control to watch the news. Today were the results of the 35th US presidential elections. It presented state by state the number of voters and the party they had chosen. The Washington state had massively voted for R. Nixon. The state was Republican, then… Only, I disagreed with this. We needed some Democracy, some liberalism. Enough with the Conservatism… Jack Kennedy had to win the election. He had to be president. America needed to change, and JFK was the perfect man to fulfill this duty. He would represent a fresh new face in the White House. The truly interesting news arrived hours later. The guy on TV finally said it. The name. John F. Kennedy had won. He would be the 35th president of the United States.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Carlisle," said a cute voice next to me. My son was staring at me, a crocked smile across his lips.

"Come again?" I asked, lost. What was he talking about…?

"You should see your face, you look like you just found the 8th marvel of the World…" he said. Oh, I see, knowing JFK, my candidate, was elected had thrilled me with joy and I surely was making an odd face…

"I'm only glad Kennedy has been elected. He's exactly what America needs. I do believe in him."

"I think I understood that without you explaining me… Still, a week ago, I felt some doubt about which of them both would get your vote. What made you so sure about Kennedy, finally?" Edward asked, gesturing to the TV.

"Kennedy symbolizes changing. I trust he deserves a chance to shine," I simply answered, knowing Edward was aware of my thoughts on the matter. After all, he was the mind-reader…

The results showed electoral vote was the closest in any presidential election since 1916 (303 votes for Kennedy against 219 for Nixon). In the popular vote, Kennedy's margin of victory was among the closest ever in American history. With the election of JFK, the news told everything about his life. He was born in Massachusetts and was the son of Joseph P. Kennedy Sr. and brother of Robert Francis Kennedy, both political men.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Emmett's voice came from upstairs.

"Hello, Emmett," I said, still looking at the screen, watching the old photographs showing our new president at the age of six, eight or ten.

"What'cha doin'?" Emmett asked from behind my back.

"Let it go, Em, it's too complicated for you. I trust you don't even have a clue there was a presidential election going on?" Edward's sarcastic tone sprang, as always.

"Carlisle!" Esme's cute voice came from the second level of our home. Ah, I had to intervene…

"Edward…" I said sternly without looking away from the screen.

"Presidential election?" Emmett asked, surprised. Edward was right, he had no clue about what was going on… "Whatever, Rose and I are going hunting. We'll be back in a few days, alright?"

I nodded. "Be safe."

He giggled, Rose did the same. "As if anything could ever happen to us…"

Esme came down at once to bid them farewell. Once they were gone, she sat next to me.

"I heard Kennedy has been elected," she said of her sweet voice. I nodded. "That's a good thing. He's promising to America," she said. She had the same ideas as I did on the matter.

"We shall see," Edward said with a sigh, looking back down at his book.

22th of November 1963. History had changed and the geopolitical situation was getting rather tensed. America had involuntary encouraged the Soviet Union to increase pressure in Europe by erecting a wall dividing East and West Berlin and resuming the testing of nuclear weapons.

Kennedy, meanwhile, had tried to counter the Soviet moves by renewing U.S. weapons, testing, increasing foreign aids to Third World nations, and establishing the Peace Corp to export U.S. ideals, as well as technical aid. But the Russians weren't impressed, and the World found itself on the brink of nuclear war.

Even with his success in the Cuban missile crisis at the Bay of Pigs, Kennedy had admitted he was generally frustrated by his first thousand days in office. Despite considerable public popularity, many of JFK's social and civil rights programs had made little progress in a Democratic-controlled but Conservative Congress.

Still, Kennedy was looking forward to running for a second term in 1964, and today, on the 22th of November 1963, he was going to Texas to improve his political standing in that state.

I was sitting at my office, at hospital. This afternoon was quite calm and the patients were not so many, especially in such a small city as Hoquiam. I was looking at a photograph of my wife and I along with Edward. Just the three of us, for Rosalie had taken the photo. I truly loved them. My family. They were my reason of living an undead life. They were the ones that helped me carry on with my existence. Without them, I'd probably be nothing but dust by now. If I hadn't met Edward that night at the hospital, if I hadn't turned him… None of this would have been so.

The phone's ring brought me back to reality.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking," I said.

"Carlisle, have you heard the news?" the tone in my wife's voice worried me.

"What news, Esme?"

"Kennedy's been shot."

Four words. Four words that caught me out of guard. I would never have expected this kind of news. Kennedy...shot…

"What?" I whispered, stupefied.

"He's dead. The president's dead…"

This was right. JFK, our own private pride, had passed away. While riding in an open car in a motorcade in Dallas, John F. Kennedy had been shot and killed by a sniper. A one-time Soviet Union resident and former Marine named Lee Harvey Oswald was arrested for the crime.


End file.
